


Want

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Lloyd wants but can't have.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> a day late, here's day 6 of garmacest week! unrequited love/taboo crush
> 
> a bit short, but enjoy!

     While Garmadon was his father, and he knew this fact painfully well, it was more of an abstract concept. Sure, he’d always known about Garmadon. No one could grow up in Ninjago city and not know of him. But that was the thing. He didn’t _know_ him, he knew _of_ him.

     They’d fought several times as dark lord and green ninja, but that was impersonal. It was a job. To the green ninja, Lord Garmadon was his enemy. To Lloyd, Garmadon was like a celebrity. Maybe he knew who he was on the surface: loud, brash, evil… but that was it. So even though he called him ‘dad’, he didn’t feel the weight of the word very often.

  
     And because he saw Garmadon more as another man rather than a father, he couldn’t help but _notice_ him. Lloyd hated him and resented everything he did and stood for, but there was something about that cocksure grin that made him weak in the knees.

  
     Garmadon was _strong_ , too. They’d clashed swords in the past and the strength behind his attacks left his arms with bruises from parrying for days afterwards. Those four powerful arms weren’t a turn-off, since seeing them daily it was just another part of him, like his armor.

     Garmadon always wore his armor. It was old, ancient even, but it was intricately designed, well made, and durable. It was covered in nicks and battle damage but that only enhanced its noble air. It suited him. It made Garmadon look dark and regal and handsome.

  
     Lloyd wanted to kiss him. He wanted to be held firm by those four hands and he wanted to choke on that serpentine tongue. Lloyd wanted Garmadon to tell him all the dirty things he would do to him, and wanted Garmadon to leave him sore with dark red hickies all over his neck.

  
     He didn’t love Garmadon. How could he? He didn’t know him. But he wanted Garmadon. Wanted to be seen by that larger than life warlord who held the world in his claws and bowed to no man. Wanted to feel the weight of that power pressing down on him just by being in his presence.

  
     But he couldn’t. because even if it didn’t feel like it, Garmadon was his father, and he knew this fact painfully well.


End file.
